The Demon Within
by MissingExodus
Summary: It's second year for Judai and co., and that means new faces, new foes, and new chances. Basically an AU with a few OCs. Xover with Inuyasha. Based off inuyasaskekaiba108's story.
1. The Darkness Gathers

**Disclaimer: I own only Ayume and Kohana and the various plot twists this may or may not take. This is based off inu-yasaskekaiba108's masterpiece ****'The Demon'****. Yes, I do have permission. Enjoy the story. **

* * *

Lightning split the sky as a storm raged on Duel Academia Island. Inside the Medical Ward waiting room, 12-year-old Yuki Kohana was typing calmly on her laptop. She seemed to be the only calm person in the room. Marufuji Sho sighed and said, "Man, I hope Aniki's okay." Kenzan Tyranno did the same thing, only louder. The blue-haired Ra stood up. "Get this straight, Kenzan, Judai's my Aniki, got that?" Kenzan stood as well, towering over the vertically challenged boy. "No, Marufuji-sempai, Judai's my Aniki." 

"Knock it off, you two. You're screwing up my concentration," Kohana said, not looking up one from her work. _It's a sad day when a 12-year-old is more mature than a 15- and 16-year-old._ "Gomen, Yamamoto-kun," Sho said, returning to his seat. "Gomen-nasai, Yamamoto-sempai," Kenzan said, copying Sho. Kohana suppressed a heavy sigh. Truth be told, Kohana shouldn't even be at Duel Academia. But, Kohana had been getting strange dreams about bad things happening to her brother during his second year and Kohana didn't want to take any chances.

Hurled into Obelisk Blue with hardly a second thought, Keiko knew it couldn't just be her dueling skills (she wasn't too brilliant at the game, but she was just slightly above average) and soon discovered that Obelisk Blue was the only dorm that had female facilities. _What kind of boarding school has two dorms that can't accommodate women, and only one dorm that does? Did Mr. Kaiba actually think all women would be Obelisk Blue-material? I'm probably only Ra Yellow or at the very least Osiris Red material. Geeze, I'm all for equal rights, but doesn't that mean fair shots for all? I haven't even seen half the girls in Obelisk Blue—okay, Obelisk White, duel, let alone my old roommate! The only Obelisks I've seen duel are Asuka-chan, Fubuki-kun, and Ryo-san, but that was only in the PDL._

"Yamamoto-kun, Yamamoto-kun, are you paying attention?" Sho asked, waving his hands in front of Kohana's face. "Huh?" Kohana asked as she shook her head, her blue-rimmed glasses slightly askew. Sho sighed. "We can see Aniki now." Kohana nodded and switched off her laptop. She rearranged her glasses and took off her blue headband to smooth down her messy brown bangs. _I'm due for a haircut,_ Kohana thought dryly. With an internal sigh, she followed Sho and Kenzan into the ward. When they reach Judai's bed, Kohana felt her heart stop. There was no way that could be her brother.

Yuki Judai was unconscious and his torso was bandaged up to his right should and he had gathered quite the collection of cuts, bruises, and scrapes. His left wrist was incased in a white cast and Kohana knew that all the white would strike a bad chord with him when he woke up. So far though the year, Kohana managed to stay well out of Judai's way. She had, by some grace of God, made friends with Sho and Kenzan without her brother realizing it. Besides, even if Sho or Kenzan carelessly through her name around, Judai would never suspect it was his 12-year-old sister. Brown hair and blue eyes were common, anyway. So where glasses and the curse of being vertically challenged.

Still, Kohana wasn't one to underestimate her brother. Judai may be good at playing dumb, but even he wasn't so stupid that he couldn't put two and two together and get six. That skill ran deep in the Yuki family. Every Yuki she had ever heard about possessed that skill, along with determination, luck, instinct, impulse, good judgment, excellent acting, bravery, courage, a certain disregard for the rules, and a strong resilience. If it weren't for those skills, the Yuki family would've died out centuries ago. Judai wasn't as stupid as everyone though he was, but it was safer playing dumb than deliberately making yourself an enemy to someone possibly stronger than you.

Not wanting to stay any longer, Kohana turned away. "I'm going back to the Osiris Dorms. You can come with me or stay with Judai. It doesn't matter to me." Both boys agreed to staying with Judai. Kohana put on her royal blue windbreaker and packed her laptop away in its royal blue case. She slung it over her shoulder and took off into the raging storm. I need to talk to Kagome…

After Manjoume converted blue to white, the few Obelisks that had escaped the persecution had sought refuge in the Osiris Red and Ra Yellow Dorms, herself and Higurashi Kagome among them. Kagome, Kohana's cousin, was a second-year Obelisk and the only one who knew who Kohana really was. Kagome, however, had helped Kohana avoid Judai and often times talked to her late at night when Kohana was worried or scared. And right now, Kohana felt a strong mixture of both rising up her gut, and she wouldn't ignore it this time.

"Kagome-chan?" Kohana called out into the main room she shared with Kagome and several others after Manjoume left for the White Dorm. The part Manjoume built on was the part where the refugees who didn't end up in Ra Yellow stayed. "Keiko, hush," a warning note came from the darkness, letting Kohana know where her cousin/friend was and that almost everyone was asleep or getting there. Kohana tried to not looking around at the groups of frightened people huddling around flashlights, whispering in terror at the thought of being converted. The slightest rumor could set the whole room into a frightened flurry. Elaine Winters had already made waves when she said that it might just be easier to give in rather than fight back…

Flashback

_It had been a week since Manjoume took over Obelisk Blue. Fearful, the few survivors fled to the very dorms they once mocked. Concerned but unafraid, both Kohana and Kagome escaped to the Osiris Red dome, taking the last two spots. Right now, classes were over and everyone not in white was almost stampeding back to the safety of the non-converted dorms. Back at the dorm, Kohana and Kagome were attempting to do their homework when Elaine Winters, an American girl who had transferred in to Duel Academia, made a remark that set a fire._

_"Why do we even bother? Why hide like cowards and prolong the inevitable? We're all going to join the Hikari no Kessha, so why not get it over with?"_

Snap!

_Kohana's pencil tip broke as she clenched up. She stood up slowly and turned to face the redhead who dared suggest giving up. "Elaine," Kohana said, desperately trying to contain her thinning temper, "do you really think that we should just give up, surrender?"_

_"Well, I guess. I mean, we're going to get converted sooner or later, right?"_

_"Dead wrong. I would rather reduce my deck to ashes and smash my laptop to pieces than commit such slow suicide!"_

_Gasps filled the room. A duelist threatening to burn their deck? That was suicide within itself. Elaine was shocked by Kohana's bold statement; was this girl crazy?_

_"Keiko, what do you mean by that? Burning your deck is worse than joining the Kessha, right?"_

_"Wrong again. I refuse to surrender half of my mind, soul, and life. No matter the cost or opposition. My resolve will not be broken. End of story."_

_The more Elaine tried to show that she was right, the angrier Kohana got. Until… "Just shut up, Elaine! If you want to join the Kessha so much, than go! I'm not going to stop you and I know no one else will try!" Elaine also got mad, "Fine! I will!" And with that, Elaine Winters resisted the Kessha no more._

End Flashback

Kagome hadn't said much on that subject, but it was clear she didn't like what Kohana had done._ "The numbers of those who haven't been converted are very few and far between. We can't risk lessening our numbers just because someone pissed you off!"_ True, Kagome adopted a more advanced form of speech when she talked to her younger cousin, but that was beside the point. Kagome is right. _I need more control of my anger; the whole argument with Elaine was foolish and shouldn't've happened, Kohana thought as she sat down next to Kagome._

"So," Kagome began, speaking in English laced with old Japanese terms, "how's Judai?" Kohana sighed. "There's a lot of bandages and not a lot of my brother, to put it simply." Kagome's eyes glazed over with sadness for a bit, but they quickly cleared. "Do you know what happened to him?" Kagome asked, hoping for any form of hope. "Well, I have a guess. But, it's just that: a guess. And I hope to dear God that I'm wrong." Fear flashed in Kagome's eyes; what could be so bad that it would make Kohana hope that, for once in her life, she was wrong? "Why? What'll happen if you're right?" Kohana hung her head. "Then we could all be in danger."

The lightning flashed and thunder boomed with that statement, making it all the more sinister. Kohana's head shot up, and she looked at Kagome. "Kags, can I borrow your cell?" Kagome nodded as she pulled it out of her pocket, "Yeah, sure. But why?" Lightning flashed in Kohana's eyes as she answered, "I need to call in help."

**

* * *

**

**Also, sorry this took so long to get up. A little thing called life got in the way.**


	2. Enter the Grand Empress of the Earth

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I'm that lucky? **

* * *

It was a bright, beautiful day at sea and a young woman sat at a small lawn table with a glass of lemonade. The woman wore a red top that started just above her breasts and ended just below them, a black leather mini-skirt, and a white lab coat. Her shiny golden blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail with a black hair tie. Her high-heels strapped up to her mid calf and gave an almost sandal-like appearance. Her narrowed cobalt blue eyes were trained on the seemingly endless ocean.

"Ms. Yuki?"

The woman turned to see a sailor behind her.

"We'll be reaching Academia Island soon."

"Oh, um, thank you," she muttered as the sailor bowed respectfully and left. "Kohana, you'd better have a damn good reason as to why you deliberately disobeyed me and snuck into Duel Academia."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the island, Kohana was pacing back and forth on the dock, distinct worry etched on her face. Kagome watched her cousin pace with worry and then tried to return her attention to her book. "Kohana-chan, please stop pacing. You'll wear a hole in the wood and fall through!" Kohana stopped and looked at Kagome. "Yeah, well, I'm beyond worried! Ayume-Anesan's going to freak when she gets here. I'm probably already grounded till the end of the century." Kagome sighed and shook her head.

"Kohana-chan still worrying about her sister?" Kagome and Kohana turned to see a raven-haired boy walking towards them. "Oh, hey Inuyasha. Yeah, Kohana's driving me nuts with all of her pacing." Kohana grinned sheepishly and rocked back and forth on her toes and heels, "Sorry, Kagome-chan." Kagome smiled at her cousin. "It's okay. I'd probably be doing the same thing if it were me." Kohana grinned. "Somehow, that doesn't make me feel any better." Kagome stuck her tongue out at the younger female and giggled. The sound of a cruise ship blowing its foghorn rang from the distance.

"They're here!" Kohana said as she whirled around to see a ship headed for the docks. Wringing her hands nervously, Kohana watched the ship enter port. The gangplank was let down and the infamous Yuki Ayume stepped of the boat. A small black purse on her left shoulder with her left hand on the strap, and all decked out in her usual outfit, Ayume looked all business. The second she spotted them, Ayume rushed over to them.

"Yuki Kohana! What in God's name did you think you were doing? Bed empty, no note, backpack gone! You could've been kidnapped or attacked or worse!" "I'm sorry, Anesan," Kohana said as she looked at her shoes. "Ayume-Anesan?" Inuyasha and the three females turned to see none other than Judai Yuki himself, just released from the Med Ward on the promise that he wouldn't strain himself. "Hana!?" Judai gasped when he saw his younger sister. Kohana blushed and suddenly found the ground the most interesting thing she had seen in years as she muttered something incoherent. "What?"

"I said, you probably heard of me as Yamamoto Keiko!"

You could've heard a pin drop. Everyone there (even Inuyasha) knew where Kohana had conjured up that name. The Yuki siblings' mother's name was Motou Keiko, no relation to the famous Motou Yugi. "Kohana-chan…you're coming home with me," Ayume said in a quiet voice. That statement brought Kohana to life and she jumped away from her sister, put her hands over her ears, and shook her head forcefully.

"No! I'm not going back to Kyoto! I'm not I'm not I'm not!"

"Kohana, listen to me! You're only 12, and you can't come here until you're 15," Ayume said in a pleading voice.

"Hana, Ayume's right. You probably should go back home," Judai said as he tried to calm his sister down.

"Not you too! I snuck in because I was worried about _you_!" Kohana cried as tears formed in her eyes.

Judai blinked as Kohana tried to keep from crying. **(AN: Well, she **_**is**_** only 12…)** "Kohana…"Ayume whispered her younger sister's name as she rubbed Kohana's shoulders. Ayume sighed and hung her head. With a slight smile, Ayume said, "Alright. You can stay for the remainder of the year. I'll talk to the chancellor and even Seto Kaiba himself if need be. I work for him, remember." Kohana looked at her sister and smiled. "Thanks, Anesan." The smile on Ayume's face grew bigger, "You're welcome."

Ayume turned to the three spectators. "Judai, Kagome, take Kohana back to the Osiris Dorms and Inuyasha, you return to your dorm. I'll be right there after speaking to Chancellor Samejima." The group split up and Ayume started towards the chancellor's office.

"Yuki Ayume?"

Ayume turned at the sound of her name and saw two students dressed entirely in white. One was a girl who had long blonde hair and cold amber eyes while the other was a boy with spiky black hair and cold gray eyes. Ayume faced them and said, "I am her. What do you want?"

"Saiou-sama wishes to speak to you. Follow us."

The girl did all the talking and then the two white students turned and walked away. The girl stopped and looked back. "Well, are you coming?" Ayume followed them through the forest. _Saiou…that name seems familiar. Didn't Judai mention that there was someone named Saiou brainwashing students here? Well, if that's true, then I'm going to take a random stab in the dark and say that these two must be Tenjoin Asuka and Manjoume Jun. But why would Saiou want to talk to me? Guess I'm going to find out, _Ayume thought as they reached their destination: the Obelisk White Dorm.

After walking through hallway after hallway, they reached a room. Asuka and Manjoume opened the door and Ayume walked in.

"Sit down, Yuki Ayume-san."

Ayume sat down in a white office chair and the chair in front of her turned to reveal a pale man with purple hair and eyes dressed in white. Ayume stiffened slightly and sat up straighter.

"Saiou Takuma, I presume?"

"Always so straight forward, aren't we Ayume-san?"

Ayume narrowed her eyes, "Cut the pleasantries, Saiou. What is it you wish to talk about with me? Speak quickly as I am a busy woman."

"And yet you've have plenty of time to ensure that your sister's presence is allowed and that she can shed her mask."

Ayume stiffened even more, "Of course. She is my family, and I always have time for my family. Now, stop dancing around the bush and get to the point!"

"I wish for you to join the Hikari no Kessha."

Time froze. Ayume felt her heart stop for a second. Her eyes widened. _Me? Join the Kessha? But, that would mean betraying Judai and Kohana and _Kagome! _But I can't say no; they don't look like the type to take no for an answer. But I can't say yes either. So, what do I do? Okay, first things first. I need to get out of here._

"May I be given a few days to consider your offer?"

Saiou frowned, but said, "Of course, Ms. Yuki. I'll expect your answer in four days."

Ayume gave a curt nod and stood up.

She walked out and resumed her journey to the chancellor's office.

* * *

"WHAT!?" the shrill shriek exploded from the chancellor's office and birds flew away from the noise.

Ayume had officially decided that today just wasn't her day. She had met Samejima before and now wished she were speaking to the calm, sane man rather than the irrational, girly man she was confronting instead. The other man, a short pudgy fellow whose face resembled a bulldog's, was just as irrational. Both were completely against letting a 12-year-old ("Yuki Judai's _sister_, no less!" Chronus had said.) stay in the school. Ayume felt herself getting quite a headache.

"Sirs, I'm well aware that you don't like having a 12-year-old in a high school, but it's a little too late to just send her back home. Besides, I already tried taking her home. She practically burrowed into the ground. Anyway, Kohana is highly intelligent. She's been several grades ahead of her class since 2nd grade! Think about how much she could bring the school average up! Isn't that good news for your paychecks?" Ayume hated having to play the greed card, but it was her only hope. Both men mulled this over.

"Fine. Good-bye Yamamoto Keiko and hello Yuki Kohana. Just promise us she won't be too much trouble."

Ayume smiled, "I can't promise that, sirs. But, if you will allow me, I'll stay and watch over her _and_ Judai so they don't cause you too much grief."

If nothing else, _that_ got their attention more than money, "You mean it? You'll keep that Osiris Slacker out of our hair?"

Ayume was rather taken back by this, but answered, "Of course I'm serious, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't insult my younger brother."

"Okay," Chronus said, sinking back into his chair, "You can stay."

Ayume bowed her head, said, "Thank-you, sirs," and left the building.

* * *

At the Osiris Dorms, Kohana sat on Judai's bed, watching her brother sort through his cards. _"__Kree__,"_ a very familiar fuzz ball squeaked over Judai's shoulder. "Hey, Aibou!" Judai said with a smile. "Hello, Kuriboh," Kohana said and Hane Kuriboh floated over to his master's sister and snuggled up to her. Kohana giggled and tried to push him away.

"Okay, Kuri! I'm alright!"

"Come on, Aibou. Hana's fine! She's just a little worried abo-"

"They said we can stay!" Ayume said as she burst through the door, interrupting Judai in mid-sentence.

"Really? Awesome!" Both Kohana and Judai said at the same time.

Another person walked into the room that held the celebrating siblings.

"Hey! How come I didn't get invited?"

"Oh, hey Sho! Guess what? Ayume and Kohana are staying!"

Both females glared at their brother and Ayume gently smacked him in the back of his head.

"Hey!"

"Who's Kohana?"

"Right here," Kohana said quietly.

"WHAT?!" Sho practically screamed.

"I'm not Yamamoto Keiko, I'm really Yuki Kohana. Judai's little sister."

"Emphasis on 'little'," Ayume said as she ruffled her sister's hair.

Kohana shot a glare at her sister, "And I'm not 15, I'm really 12."

Sho looked from Kohana to Judai, and Ayume quickly added, "Judai's pretty smart himself, he just loves playing dumb."

Now it was Judai's turn to shoot his older sister a glare that simply said, 'You are going to burst into flames now'. Ayume just rolled her eyes and sat down on the only chair in the room. Sho looked at all three siblings.

"I'm their older sister, unfortunately."

"HEY!"

Ayume ignored the protesting students and got up. "Well, I'd better get back to my ship."

"Wait, they said you could stay!"

"Yeah, but I need to tell Mr. Kaiba about my shift in jobs. Since you guys need a dorm master, I'll probably take up that position. See you later."

"Bye, Ayume!"

* * *

On the other side of the island, Saiou watched Ayume's ship leave the docks.

"Don't worry, Ms. Yuki. Soon, you, your brother, and your sister will all be in my grasp."

He turned to look at the three Tarot cards spread out on the table: the Empress, the Fool, and the Star.

"Yes, soon all of you will be mine…"

**

* * *

**

**The Empress (Ayume):**** The Empress and the High Priestess are the two halves of the female archetype in the major arcana. The Empress represents the fertile, life-giving Mother who reigns over the bounty of nature and the rhythms of the Earth. From her comes all the pleasures and joys of the senses and the abundance of new life in all its forms. The Empress encourages you to strengthen your connections with the natural world, which is the ground of our being. Too often false sophistications and pleasures take us far from our roots. Let the Empress remind you to keep your feet firmly planted in the Earth. **

**In readings the Empress can refer to any aspect of Motherhood. She can be an individual mother, but as a major arcana card, she also goes beyond the specifics of mothering to its essence - the creation of life and its sustenance through loving care and attention.**

**The Empress can also represent lavish abundance of all kinds. She offers a cornucopia of delights, especially those of the senses - food, pleasure and beauty. She can suggest material reward, but only with the understanding that riches go with a generous and open spirit. The Empress asks you to embrace the principle of life and enjoy its bountiful goodness. **

**The Fool (Judai):**** As Card 0, the Fool lies at the beginning of the major arcana, but also somewhat apart from the other cards. In medieval courts, the court jester was someone who was not expected to follow the same rules as others. He could observe and then poke fun. This makes the Fool unpredictable and full of surprises. He reminds us of the unlimited potential and spontaneity inherent in every moment. There is a sense with this card that anything goes - nothing is certain or regular. The Fool adds the new and unfamiliar to a situation. **

**The Fool also represents the complete faith that life is good and worthy of trust. Some might call the Fool too innocent, but his innocence sustains him and brings him joy. In readings, the Fool can signal a new beginning or change of direction - one that will guide you onto a path of adventure, wonder and personal growth. He also reminds you to keep your faith and trust your natural responses. If you are facing a decision or moment of doubt, the Fool tells you to believe in yourself and follow your heart no matter how crazy or foolish your impulses may seem. **

**The Star (Kohana):**** People have always looked to the stars as a source of inspiration and hope. There is something about their twinkling light that draws us out of ourselves and up into a higher plane. When we turn our eyes heavenward, we no longer feel the distress of earth. The Star reminds me of the clear, high voice of a soprano. There is something otherworldly about it. All the harshness and density of everyday life has been refined away leaving only the purest essence. After being exposed to the Star, we feel uplifted and blessed.**

**In readings, the Star is most welcome when grief and despair have overwhelmed us. In our darkest moments, we need to know that there is hope, that there is light at the end of the tunnel. The Star is the opposite of the Devil who strips us of our faith in the future. Card 17 holds out the promise that we can eventually find peace of mind. The Star also reminds us to open our heart and release our fears and doubt. If you have been holding back in any way, now is the time to give generously. **

**It is important to remember that the Star is inspiring, but it is not a card of practical solutions or final answers. Truly without hope we can accomplish nothing, but hope is only a beginning. When you see Card 17, know that you are on the right track. Your goals and your aspirations are blessed, but to realize them, you must take positive action. Use the light of the Star to guide you in your efforts.**


	3. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Hello, my readers. Sorry it's been awhile. the laptops being an $$hole and I'm working on my brother's computer. I'll try to update as much as possible, but don't expect too much.**

**You want a disclaimer? It's in the first chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Yuki Ayume had a small smile on her face as she walk down the semi-crowded streets of Domino City, her home before Kyoto. Instead of her usual business attire, Ayume wore a pair of blue jeans, sneakers, and a tight-fitting DREAM band tee. **(AN: If you watch Inuyasha, DREAM did the ending song "My Will" in the first season.)** She bought herself an ice cream cone and sat down at an empty bench and began to people-watch.

A small group of kids, anywhere from 5 to 6, ran past playing a game of hide-and-go-seek. Ayume smiled a small, warm smile as she remembered when she and her siblings used to do the same.

Flashback

_15-year-old Yuki Ayume ran through the park looking for her younger brother and sister. _

"_Judai! Kohana! Ready or not, here I come!" Ayume shouted as she looked around. _

_She noticed a flash of brown and auburn accompanied by a small giggle. With a grin plastered on her face, Ayume looked at the sky and said loudly and over-dramatically, "Oh my, where could they have gone? I have no idea as to where they are! Oh, what ever should I do?" _

_The giggling intensified followed a hiss of, "Quite, 'Hana, or she'll find us!" that sounded suspiciously close to Judai's voice. Smirking slyly, Ayume slandered her way over to the bushes, reached in, and hauled a giggling Kohana and a cross Judai out into the open. A smile lit up her whole faced as Ayume said, "Found you!"_

_Kohana burst out laughing and Judai, never one to be mad at his baby sister for long, followed suite. Ayume, face radiant with happiness, joined in and the siblings collapsed into long bursts of laughter._

End Flashback

Ayume sighed sadly and finished her ice cream. She got up and disposed of her napkin and began walking back to her hotel room.

_When did we get so distant?_

* * *

Kohana, on the other hand, was busy battling against a member of the Kessha. 

"I attack! White Sorcerer, use Burst of White Light and crush this non-believer!" The moron, whose name she either didn't catch or simply forgot, cried out as his sorcerer lunged for the kill.

_I'm not goin'a die today! _Kohana thought as she moved to activate her spell card.

"I activate Spiritualism! Thanks to this card, I can send any of your spell or trap cards back to your hand. And I chose your White Veil!"

"But, White Veil can't be affected by any trap or spell card!"

"Urgh, do you pay attention _at all_? Spiritualism's activation and effect can't be negated by any other card! Your White Veil is powerless to stop it! And now that _that_ nuisance is gone, your Sorcerer doesn't stand a chance against my Wingweaver! Now, Wingweaver, counterattack!"

The six-winged fairy sent of a burst of light at the sorcerer, who shattered on contact.

"And with him go the rest of your life points!"

His LP meter dropped to 0 and he fell to his knees. "Oh man, I can't believe I lost…" he muttered as he drifted into unconsciousness. Kohana sighed in annoyance and looked around.

"Hey, Kenzan! Come over here and help me get this bozo over to the infirmary."

"Okay."

Kohana helped lift the unconscious student onto Kenzan's strong shoulders. Kenzan looked at her. "Well, you probably should hunt down some more and de-Kessha-fy them, da don!" Kohana nodded and left Kenzan.

It had been nearly a week since Ayume had convinced Chronos and Nepoleon to let her stay and the Yuki siblings still hadn't heard anything from their older sister. Not to mention the fact that both Judai and Kohana had been up to their necks in challenges from the Kessha freaks. That, plus the escalating number of attacks on the Kessha members themselves, making life at DA harder and harder. With no Samajima in sight, and the two most irrational people Kohana had ever met in his stead, Duel Academia was on the verge of closing down.

The 'non-believers', as the Kessha had taken to calling them, didn't want their beloved school to shut down. Even some of the Kessha members were nervous.

Kohana breathed deeply and exhaled as she opened the door to the Osiris Dorms. It was time her and her brother had a nice, long talk

* * *

Kaiba Mokuba frowned as he looked at the numbers of injured students at his brother's acclaimed Duel Academia. The numbers were rising too high to be dismissed as 'accidents'. A small, polite cough caught Mokuba's attention as he looked up and saw a pretty blonde haired woman dressed in a dark green business suit.

"Kaiba Mokuba, I presume?"

He nodded, "Yuki Ayume?" Mokuba got up and went to shake hands with her.

"Yes, I came to speak to you about a job transfer," Ayume answered as she shook his hand.

"Ah yes, sit down Ms Yuki and we can discuss it."

Both adults sat down and silence ruled for a moment as Mokuba look at her request.

"Says here that you want to take up the position of Head of Osiris Red Dorm. Mind if I ask why?"

"Not at all, sir. You see, I like working at Kaiba Corp. After all, this was my first job. But, despite that, I haven't seen much of my brother and sister and since Judai left for the Academia, it's like we've been on two different planets. However, current situations being what they are, I find myself at a point where it is most important for me to be there."

"And why might that be, Ms Yuki?"

"Well, sir, as you might be aware of, my youngest sister, Kohana, has snuck in to Duel Academia under the guise of 'Yamamoto Keiko'. I have convinced the two headmen to let her stay and finish out the year, but due to things beyond my control, it is crucial that I secure a position at the Academia as soon as I can."

"Why?"

Ayume leaned in close, her eyes filled with worry and concern, "Because, sir, terrible things are about to happen."

Whatever Mokuba was expecting to hear, it wasn't this. Instantly he started having flashbacks to when he was younger. It was all he could do to keep from falling out of his chair. A look of concern washed over her face, quickly replace by the cold, stoic mask Mokuba had seen so often on his brother.

"I'm sorry, did I frighten you?"

"No, just startled me a bit. Now, tell me. What is going to happen?"

"My family history is a long one, filled with blood and gore and violence. Things from our past have come up upon my siblings and I. Most of this turmoil is because of honor. Or a possible lack thereof. "

Mokuba rubbed his temples. Honor. Everything boiled down to honor.

"There are, for lack of better words, a distinct impurity in my bloodline."

"I'm afraid to ask, but what is it?"

A sad, knowing smile danced across the blonde's face. "We, my siblings and I, are half demon

* * *

"Nii-san? Where are you?"

Kohana called out as she headed up to her brother's dorm room. Reaching her destination, Kohana breathed deep and knocked. Upon reciving no answer, she slowly opened the door.

"Nii-san!"

Wasting no time, Kohana grabbed a cloth and poured her ice bottle over it, drenching the fabric with the cold water. She applied the cloth to Judai's warm forehead. She checked his shoulder balde and sure enough, that bastard's mark was there, burning as dark and sinister as it did the day Judai recived it. Deftly removing his blazer, Kohana discovered, to her horror, a fresh array of cuts and brusies on top of old scars. She had only seen this once before. Fear engulfed the girl as she pulled out the cell phone she'd snatched from one of the unconscious students in the infirmary.

With trembling hands, she dialed her sister's cell number and waiting. Finally, she answered.

"Ayume, it's happening again."

Kohana never heard her sister's response as she suddenly fell, unconscious, to the floor.

A dark, sinister figure appeared in the shadows. It smirked as it looked at the two siblings. Ayume's voice flitted into the air.

"Kohana? Kohana, answer me! Kohana, this is not funny! Do you hear me? This is not—"

The figure smashed the phone, cutting off the voice.

A cold, cruel laugh rumbled in the air as a sudden thunder storm came upon Duel Academia.

* * *

**Well, I must say that got a little bit darker than I thought. Oh, well. It's good. Review please! **


	4. Captured!

**Sorry, this one's more of a filler, but there is some action. I know it's not very much, but this is what I've got. Once more, disclaimer is in the first chapter. Enjoy! **

* * *

"Kohana? Kohana, answer me! Kohana, this is not funny! Do you hear me? This is not—"

The line went dead.

Ayume shut off her cell phone and looked at Mokuba.

"What was that all about?"

Mokuba fought hard to keep from doing Number 1 in his pants. The normally calm, cool, collected young woman was now white as a sheet, her eyes wide and full of fear and absolute horror, and she looked as though she'd burst at any second.

"No, not again…" she whispered, her voice full of fear.

The shaken young woman shakily rose to her knees.

"I've made it clear before, I am a sister first and a Kaiba Corp employee second. Right now my brother and sister need me." Ayume then ran towards the door, suddenly remembering her manners, turned, bowed to Mokuba and said, "Sorry for wasting your time," and turn to continue her sprint.

"Ms Yuki, wait!" Mokuba said just before she exited the room.

Grabbing his coat and running to the door he said, "I'm coming with you."

Surprisingly, Ayume didn't argue. She merely nodded and continued her sprint, Mokuba hot on her trail.

_If Ms Yuki is right, and judging from her reaction, these terrible things are happening sooner than she thought. And if I heard right, she is almost never wrong. And when she is…that usually spells disaster. Let's just hope we're not too late._

* * *

Back at Duel Academia, Kagome and Inuyasha were returning to the Osiris dorms after freeing some of the Kessha members. 

"Well, Inuyasha, I think we did okay. Although, I wonder why Kohana never showed up," Kagome said, as she looked absentmindedly at the crystal clear sky. The familiar sound of sniffing brought her back to the present. She noticed Inuyasha sniffing the air, his face showing a mixture of confusion and anger. He covered his nose as if trying to block a horrid smell.

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"Heh, this place reeks of demon. It's centering on the Osiris dorms."

"Is there anyone inside?"

"Not that I can tell."

"Then what are we waiting for? Come on!"

As they headed for the dorms, Kagome couldn't help but feel nagging thought creep into her mind.

_But I thought Inuyasha was the only demon here. Granted he's a half demon, but still…if anything happens to Kohana-chan and Judai-kun, whosever responsible is in for a world of hurt._

* * *

_Ugh, did anyone get the license plate number of that truck…?_

Kohana groaned and put her head in her hand as she slowly began to get up. Shaking her head to get the cobwebs out of her brain, she looked around. The first thing she noticed was the bad lighting. The Osiris Dorms didn't have anything to gloat about, but their lighting was still better than this. Second, she noticed that she was in a cell. Then she noticed her brother was gone.

Her eyes shot open and she struggled to stand up. The sound of rattling chains filled the cell and she turned to see four chains leading from her wrists and ankles to the wall. A colorful curse left her lips.

"Tut, tut. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

Kohana whirled around to see who she supposed was her captor. She bared her fangs, realizing full well her illusion charm was missing from her neck. The man was of average height, with black hair and cruel, twisted garnet eyes. Kohana would recognize him anywhere.

Orpheus Sullivan was back.


	5. Safe For Now

_Click!_

Mokuba looked up to see Ayume changed out of her business clothes and into a crimson tank top and blue jeans. She tossed a bag at him.

"What are these for?"

"Street clothes. There's a high possibility that we'll be doing a lot of running and I doubt that you want to do that in your suit," Ayume said as she brushed her hair into a ponytail.

Mokuba nodded and went into the bathroom to change.

Ayume remained in the passenger part of the plane and looked out the window.

When did everything start changing? Was it when Mother died? Was ir when Mother and Father first met? Or was it when you first entered out lives, Orpheus?

Ayume growled with smoldering rage. _Orpheus, if you've hurt just one little hair on my siblings, I will personally send you to hell._

* * *

Kagome coughed and held her hand over her nose and mouth; the demon miasma was suffocatingly strong. Even Inuyasha was having a hard time breathing. 

"Kagome, go back. If you come any farther you'll suffocate."

Kagome looked at him. "But Inuyasha, I'm not leaving without you. And, I don't feel them."

"What?"

"Judai and Kohana, they're not here. They were earlier, but its like they just vanished." Kagome shook her head, "Its weird, but—"

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" A faint call filtered through the hazy atmosphere. Kagome placed the voice almost immediately.

"Ayume?"

* * *

Ayume wasted no time getting off the place as it landed and Mokuba followed. 

The duo ran to the Osiris dorms and saw a group of students; mostly Osiris Reds, with a few Ra Yellows and Obelisks Blues.

"What's going on? Why is everyone standing around?" Mokuba asked a few of the students.

"There's somethin' freaky goin' on in there, sir. Two people went inside to make sure everyone was out, but it's been almost an hour. I can't remember their names, but one was some chick from Obelisk. Kazue? Kame?"

"Kagome?"

"Yeah, that's her. Her boyfriend was with her, that one guy from Ra. Inu something."

Ayume cupped her hands around her mouth and started shouting.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!"

A soft, faint, but definitely feminine, voice called back: "Ayume?"

"Kagome? You and Inuyasha have to get out of there now! The miasma's too strong! You have to get out before it kills you!"

There was no answer, but after waiting for a bit, two figures emerged from the smoke. Ayume, Mokuba, and several other students hurried over to them. Ayume took one look at them and immediately started barking orders.

"Kenzan, Sho, help me get these two to the infirmary. Everyone else, stay as far away from these dorms as possible. Don't go back in unless either Kaiba-san or I give the okay. Sir, could you make sure that no one enters? Forgive me for being so bold, but there's only so much a woman can do at once."

Mokuba nodded and Ayume left for the infirmary.

* * *

Kohana silently fumed in her cell. She winced whenever she heard her brother's scream or Orpheus's evil laugh. One minute, she was beating the crap out of the Kessha members, the next she's Orpheus's prisoner. Hard to believe things happened so fast. 

Yet, it felt like an eternity. How did time do that? How does time move so fast, then seems to freeze? How long had she really been there, listening to screams and the deranged laugh of an old friend-turned-enemy? How it been days? Weeks? Months? Or had it possibly been years and Kohana just hadn't noticed? Or had she truly only been there for a couple hours, at the most? She didn't know anymore. After all, she didn't have her watch with her.

Another scream, followed by footsteps. Somehow, Kohana knew they were heading for her cell. Orpheus opened the door and tossed a bloody Judai into the dark cell. He then grabbed Kohana and yanked her away before even giving the siblings the chance to whisper a hurried, "Don't worry, it'll be alright".

She knew what he wanted. It was what he always wanted. And, for some reason, he seemed convinced that the Yuki siblings knew where it was. Judai in particular. Kohana fought to keep a snort from escaping her body; that secret had died with their father. No one, not even Ayume with all her spells and power, could find or even knew where it was. But, of course, Orpheus would never listen to reason.

Orpheus hurled Kohana at a wall. "Where is it?" he hissed as he advanced to the shaken girl. Kohana, using what consciousness she still possessed, got up and ducked another punch directed at her.

"I don't know! Only Father did, but he's dead, and the spell died with him!"

"Lair!"

Orpheus had caught her off guard and sent the poor girl straight into a bunch of wooden crates with a well-aimed right hook. Kohana could feel the blood trail from her mouth down her neck and finally soaking into her uniform. _That stain's goin'a be a pain to get out…_ She thought dryly as Orpheus grabbed her by her throat and lifted her up.

"Time's running out, girl. For you and your brother."

Kohana narrowed her eyes; he was bluffing. Her brother, as well as herself, was a half demon. The only thing that could gravely injure him was…Kohana's eyes widened. That was impossible. Orpheus was only a demon! He couldn't conjure—

"You didn't see most of your brother's wounds, did you? I've figured out how to conjure angelfire. Dear Judai was the guinea pig. Now, dear, dear Kohana, just tell me where the crystal is, and I'll heal him and spare you the torment. It's all up to you, Kohana."

Kohana squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't know. Orpheus would know if she lied. Judai would die because Orpheus couldn't see reason. Angry realization came over her. She jumped up and pressed Orpheus back to the wall using every once of demon strength she possessed along with the boost her human blood gave her.

"Lair," she spat. "Angelfire has no cure! Only a healer angel can repair the damage done by such a power! Last I checked, you weren't a healer angel, you're just a lowly, despicable, 4th-rate demon!"

Orpheus threw her back and Kohana landed on the concrete with a loud "thud".

"True, I'm not as strong as your father was, but I'm smarter than him. He was so willingly to die for you and that human wench. He was so willingly to die just to keep you, your siblings, and your wretched human mother alive! Ha! It wasn't worth the sacrifice. The wench would die within a few years anyway, and you children would be hunted down and exterminated because of your tainted blood! You half-demons are worse than nephilim!" Orpheus shouted as he lunged to attack her.

Kohana hissed at the insult and extended her claws. If it was a fight he wanted, it was a fight he would get.

* * *

Meanwhile, Judai was waking up from his angelfire-induced coma. Due to the fact that his mind was clear and he felt no pain at all, Judai had to wonder if he was dead. If this was death, it really wasn't so bad. 

"Judai."

The aforementioned boy turned to see a beautiful woman, at least in her early to mid twenties, standing in the corner. She wore a pure white linen robe with a braided rope cord around her waist. Her skin glowed and an ethereal light seemed to shine around her. She basically looked like she had stepped out of a picture of a Roman or Greek goddess.

"Who are you?"

"I am Rosangela, a healer angel."

"You're an angel? Where are your wings?"

Rosangela lifted a finger to her lips, "Hush, Orpheus must not know I am here. As for my wings, I am an exalted angel. I can extend my wings when needed, but I prefer to keep them inverted. Now, as for why I am here, I have come to heal you."

"Why?"

"You are still made for great things, Judai. The world still needs you. Were you shocked to discover that Orpheus could conjure angelfire?"

Judai nodded; "He shouldn't be able to, after all, he's a demon."

Rosangela nodded grimly; "He made a pact with Zachariel. Now, Zachariel himself is not to be blamed for he is young and inexperienced, but the point is Orpheus now controls something that does not belong to him. You must do all in your power to stop him, Judai."

She vanished in a bust of light. Her voice softly echoed off the walls, "Hurry, Judai, but please be careful. The world rests on your shoulders now."

Judai groaned; _Great, now I have to save the world __again__? Man, what kami did I piss off?_

* * *

With Inuyasha and Kagome in the infirmary, Ayume left to return to the Osiris Red Dorms. 

"Kaiba-san? Has everyone else returned to their dorms?"

"Yes, but please, call me Mokuba. Kaiba-san makes me sound older than I am."

"Of course, but only if you call me Ayume."

Mokuba smiled at her, "I don't see why not, Ayume."

A small smile graced Ayume's face. _God, it's so beautiful when he smiles…wait, what?!_ A light blush crept up on her cheeks.

"_Kree, kree__."_

Ayume looked up and noticed a familiar brown fuzzball.

"Oh, hey Hane Kuriboh."

Mokuba looked at Ayume as if she had gone crazy.

"_Kree, kreeeeeeeeeeeee, kree kree!__"_

Ayume's eyes widened in shock, "Are you sure?"

"_Kree.__"_

With a nod, Ayume took off running. "Come on, Mokuba! I know where my siblings are!"

Mokuba blinked then took off after her, completely oblivious to fact that Ayume could see Duel Spirits.

* * *

Kohana grunted as she staved off another attack from Orpheus's angelfire sword. **(AN: Think light saber, only its yellow-orange and crackling and about three times as dangerous.) **

_Stupid sword! How the hell did the bastard learn how to use angelfire? _

With a yelp of surprise, Kohana narrowly avoided having her left ear cut off. She spotted what looked like an old katana. With amazing grace, she somersaulted over and picked up the blade. _Damn, that was close. If that thing so much as nicks me, I'm done for. _

Wasting no time, she jumped up and dodged another strike. As she dodged she racked her brain to remember the spell Ayume had taught her about infusing one's energy with the blade to make it more effective and more lethal. She jumped over and hid behind a pile of old crates and remembered the spell. She hurriedly whispered it and grinned as the blade lit up with gold aura. Her own energy.

She jumped up and began fighting off Orpheus. Orpheus was shocked to say the least.

When did her aura turn gold? When I last dueled her, her aura was as orange as my own! What could this mean?

Orpheus then noticed Kohana's blade was mere centimeters from his heart. He smirked and vanished, Kohana's blade slicing through thin air.

With a frustrated scream, Kohana threw the blade to ground and heard the clang of _new metal!_ Kohana, both shocked and mystified picked it up. When she had first grabbed it, the blade was old, rusted, and very dull. Now, the sword shined with renewed luster and the blade was sharp and rust-free. She blinked at it, almost as if expecting it to suddenly talk.

"Kohana!"

The aforementioned girl jumped at her name, and after realizing the blade hadn't spoken, she turned and saw her older sister and Kaiba Mokuba running towards her.

"Anesan, Kaiba-san, what are—"

"Kohana, where's Judai?"

"My cell."

"Can you lead us there?"

Kohana shook her head; "I wasn't able to see where Orpheus was taking me when he dragged me out of my cell."

Ayume sighed, "Well, then, lets start looking."

The trio took off looking for Judai.

When they found him, Kohana was shocked to see her brother completely healed. If it wasn't for the blood stains all over his clothes, you'd think he wasn't even so much as cut.

* * *

The next day, Kohana was wearing an off-the-shoulders black top with sleeves that stopped just below the elbow with a wine-colored camisole underneath and a pair of blue jeans. Judai wore a black shirt and a pair of jeans as well. Kohana's friends noticed this and pestered her about it at lunch. 

"So, Kohana-chan, you and Judai aren't wearing your uniforms today, huh?" Kazue, a girl with blonde hair and green eyes, asked.

"No. We're waiting for new ones to come in."

"You never did tells us," Katsumi, a girl with black hair and cobalt eyes, began, "why_do_ you need new ones? What was wrong with old pairs?"

"There was blood all over them."

Both girls gaped, "Are you two hemophiliacs?" they asked in perfect harmony.

With her eyes closed and leaning on one arm that was resting on the table, Kohana answered, "Oh yeah, we'll be six feet under in no time at all." The sarcasm was dripping off the words.

"Sorry, Kohana. It's just, nothing happened that would cause you to bleed that much, right? We heard you guys went missing, but Yuki-sensai, Kaiba-san, as well as Kagome-chan and her boyfriend all say you two were just in the Osiris dorms."

Kohana warily eyed the blonde, "So…?"

"_So_, what really happened?"

Kohana stood up and left the table without saying a word. As she walked away, Kazue and Katsumi looked at each other.

"Was it something I said?"


	6. Kohana's Aura & Jayanti the Tiger Demon!

**Gomen, Reader-sama. I was aiming to have this up earlier, but alas. The disclaimer is standard: me no own, you know sue. (I don't even get why we have to do this things. If we actually owned it, wouldn't we be making it a reality instead of just writing?) Enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

"Well, I can't say I'm glad to back in this thing again," Kohana said as she stepped out of the bathroom stall in her brand-new Obelisk Blue girls' uniform. She held a plastic bag filled with the clothes she had changed out of.

"Oh, but it looks cute on you, sister dear," Ayume said with a wry smile. Kohana glared at her older sister.

"Oh, its not _that_ bad, Kohana."

Ayume stood up and headed for the door. "Come on," she said, looking back at her younger sister, "I may be your sister, but I will not tolerate tardiness to my class." Kohana nodded and followed.

* * *

Kohana was a tomboy. That was a fact. Some of her best friends were guys and there were very few of her friends who were girls. Back in Domino, it wasn't unusual to see her in the boys' uniform. Although, as to not blow her cover, Kohana forced herself to wear the girls' uniform. Now that she no longer had to hide, she had tried to get the boys' uniform. Unfortunately for her, no amount of begging, pleading, or puppy dog eyes worked on the two temporary headmen. 

Kohana hated skirts. That was also a fact. She once swore she would never be caught dead in a skirt, but now she was parading around wearing, in her opinion, slut-wear. If the guys back at Domino City Junior High could see her now, she'd never live it down. In Kohana's opinion, guys would never take a duelist in a skirt seriously. Back home, she was one of the best. Smart, logical, pretty, strategic, and with a good deck to boot, Kohana was not one to be taken lightly.

Kohana hated white. This was a more recent fact. She used to not mind white, but now she hated it with a vicious passion. The Kessha had demented her view on the 'color' that much. And, much to Kohana's displeasure, most of the girls' uniform was indeed white. She was contemplating dyeing the thing another color.

"Hey, Yuki-sempai! Over here!"

Kohana looked up to see Sho and Kenzan sitting by her dead-to-the-world brother. She walked over to them and sat down next to them.

"Aniki, hist, _Aniki!_"

"Here, let me handle this," Kohana said as she pulled something out of her bag. It was a small vial of smelling salts. She opened the bottle, sniffed it, and (after nearly throwing up) waved the bottle under Judai's nose.

"EW!" Judai shot up immediately and covered his nose. He looked over at Kohana.

"What the hell was that?"

"O'de Trollette**1**. You were snoring so loud I wouldn't be surprised if people in France heard you."

Judai mock-glared at his baby sister. She merely smiled a smug 'I-won-and-you-know-it' smile. Judai huffed and pouted. Kohana giggled slightly and opened her notebook as Ayume summoned the students' attention.

* * *

Orpheus hissed in pain as a young female youkai applied salve to his various wounds courtesy of one Yuki Kohana. 

"Fuck. When'd the brat get so powerful? Ah, be careful will you! That fucking hurts!"

The female gasp softly and bowed her head.

"Forgive me, Master," the poor girl whimpered as she gently began bandaging a particularly nasty slice on his left arm.

A commotion coming from the front hall caught Orpheus's attention. An older manservant hurried in.

"Master, a Lord Yoshikazu is here to see you."

Orpheus cursed as he recalled the name with a painful memory.

"Send him in."

The manservant nodded and bowed respectfully and was about to obey when a voice filled the room.

"Such respect is wasted on a lowly demon. You are lower than a half breed."

Orpheus wanted to attack, but he knew he wouldn't win against Yoshikazu.

The taiyoukai walked into the room. The female servant's mouth hung open slightly as she was struck by this youkai's utter beauty. Yoshikazu was the spitting image of his father. With the white-gold hair and the cobalt eyes, if one didn't know better, they would think he was his father. There were differences, of course. It was no secret that Yoshikazu was far colder than his father and his cobalt eyes were narrowed, cold and calculating. Orpheus knew only a fool would attack such a demon.

"You have business, Yoshikazu-sama?"

Orpheus made a pitiful attempt to hide his obvious hate for the elder brother of three very predominate thorns in his side.

"Your attempt at hospitality is pathetic, Orpheus."

The aforementioned man was clenching his fists, desperately longing for a swing.

"I have received word that you launched an attack on Judai and Kohana. I have also heard that Kohana sent you off with your tail between your legs. What surprises me the most is the rumor that Kohana's aura has become gold. Is this true?"

"Yes," Orpheus growled.

Yoshikazu sat down. "They say that an orange aura means that one has the ability and desire to control someone and that one loves exercising their power. Or, in your case, the little fragment of power that could do no more harm than a gentle breeze. A gold aura, however, is said to be the sign of a powerful spiritual teacher. Someone capable of showing and using their unique abilities. Now, tell me, if you are as great as you proclaim to be, why that half-breed has a more powerful aura than you?"

"The great Yoshikazu, asking me for an answer? Ha! I never thought I'd see the day."

Yoshikazu narrowed his eyes and in a flash, he had Orpheus dangling in the air, a graceful hand suspending him.

"Now, do you wish to answer the question, or should I merely kill you and seek the answers else where?"

"If I knew, trust me she'd be dead already! Ayume and Judai following!"

Yoshikazu released his grip, dropping the man on his rear end. The impassive demon lord turned and started heading out. As he passed the doors, he gave orders.

"Aoi. Seiki. Mushi. We're leaving."

The comment was followed by a cheerful, "Yes milord!" The voice was obviously female.

Orpheus glared at the door as he rubbed his neck.

"Such a strange demon."

* * *

"My lord." 

Yoshikazu turned to see a female tiger demon. The woman had brown skin and wore an orange dress with a colorful yellow cloth wrapped expertly around her. Her clothes were obviously Indian, and he suspected she was from India. Tiger demons are native to mainland Asia and many reside in Northern India.

"Yes? What do you want?"

"I am Jayanti, my lord. I believe I may have an answer to your question."

Yoshikazu studied the female and contemplated her offer. A little black-haired girl in pink kimono with colorful butterflies and flowers sewed onto it peeked out at the strange new demon from behind Yoshikazu.

Jayanti lifted her eyes and noticed the little girl. She was human, but her scent was mixed with demon, from both Yoshikazu and his vassal Mushi. But there was something else about the girl's scent. There was the unmistakable whiff of _death_.

Jayanti noticed another human. This one was a young boy, a year or two older than the girl. He had dark brown hair put into to a short high ponytail. The boy wore a plain gray-blue long shirt-looking thing (Jayanti failed to recall the article of clothing's name) tied around his waist with a cloth cord. But it was his eyes that startled Jayanti. This boy's coco brown eyes were _dead_. His gaze flickered over to the little girl and Jayanti saw a flicker of life in him. She smiled. That girl was his lifeline. He would need her, and soon, undeniably, she would need him.

"Fine then. State your answer."

Jayanti looked up and stood. She dusted herself off.

"You said your younger half sister Kohana has acquired a gold aura. As you stated, a gold aura is a sign of incredible power. In fact, Buddha and Jesus Christ both possessed the same aura. But, compared to them, your sister's is weak. She is no more a spiritual teacher than you are a human. The aura simply means your sister has grown. She has learned something and that caused her to grow wiser. Before, she possessed an orange aura. That meant she was power-hungry. She knew she could manipulate people and she didn't hesitate to. Now, she has stopped that habit, vowing only to use it if absolutely necessary. She has grown up. Does that answer satisfy you, my lord?"

Jayanti had a funny feeling she was being bold, but she wouldn't know for sure. After all, she was born and raised in India.

"You are from India, aren't you?"

"Yes, my lord."

The little girl pipped up. "Why don't you come with us, Jayanti-sama?"

"Aoi," Yoshikazu said in a warning tone.

"I would love to, that is, if Yoshikazu-sama agrees."

Yoshikazu merely huffed and turned around. "She may come if she want. Now we must go. Aoi, Seiki, Mushi. Lets go."

The two humans followed him. Aoi turned around and looked at her.

"Come on, Jayanti-sama!

"Aoi! You silly girl, you're keeping the lord waiting!"

"Sorry Mushi-sama."

Jayanti smiled and hurried after the group. The little imp was busy scolding Aoi, who was paying no mind. Maybe she would find her place in this little rag-tag family.

* * *

**Okay, I was thinking about pairings. I already had one lined up (anyone who reads my work knows what I talking about) and two more hit me in chapters 3 and 4. Now, I just got two more pairing ideas. (Cookies to whoever can guess the pairings.) Sorry if this seems like a crappy chapter. I'm suffering from a mild case of writer's block.**

**1.) This is a joke from the live-action movie "Hansel and Gretel". If you didn't see it, you probably don't get it.**


	7. Your Heart Knows The Truth!

Asuka was running. She didn't know why she was running or who (or what, for that matter) she was running from.

The forest was dark and forbidding. The trees loomed evil looking and silent along the path and branches scratched her exposed arms, legs and face and torn at her white uniform. Fallen twigs snapped as she stepped on them and the leaves that had scattered themselves along the dirt path crunched beneath her feet.

The fear each noise provoked was unimaginable to the Kessha female. Her breathing was nothing more than harsh pants and her side was aching horribly. The one thing that horrified Asuka more than the fact that she couldn't seem to stop was the voices. The voices that seemed to come from the trees themselves; the familiar whispers and words attacked her as viciously as the creature chasing her would.

"_Asuka…Asuka…why are you running?"_

"_Why do you torment yourself like this?"_

"_Is there something you seek, Asuka? Something that you know lies in the Darkness? Some_one_ perhaps?"_

"_You wish for him to see you, do you not?"_

"_It torments you, knowing that he will probably never feel for you the way you feel for him. Do you want him?"_

"_Yes, she does. I can feel it in her heart. She has tried to deny it, haven't you, Asuka-chan? You have tried to disprove your feelings by trying to leave him. We can tell you the truth, Asuka-chan. We can tell you the truth only if you stop to _listen_ instead of keeping up this chase."_

"_Stop, Asuka! Stop fleeing the truth!" _

"_Return, Asuka! Return to the safety of the Darkness!"_

"_Stop!"_

"_Return!"_

Asuka found herself coming to a stop. Her breathing was harsh and ragged. Suddenly, arms circled around her waist. In her ear, she heard a familiar voice whisper a phrase that stopped her heart.

_"Gotcha…"_

* * *

Asuka shot up, breathing heavily. She looked around the darkened room. The light from the full moon illuminated her room as it poured in from the fancy French doors. She gripped the covers and pulled them up to her chest.

"A nightmare. It was all just a nightmare."

Asuka got out of her bed and walked to the glass doors. She placed a hand on it and looked outside.

"Judai…why do you torment me?"

* * *

"Uh, Hiroki, maybe we should head back."

"Why? Afraid of the dark, Tanaka? Besides, Saiou-sama ordered us to patrol the area. Don't want any scum here, now do we?"

"Well, no, but—"

"But what? We're here on Saiou-sama's orders and we're not leaving until our watch is over. Besides, it'll be over in about ten minutes."

"Shame you won't be heading back."

The two Kessha members turned around to see a very familiar figure with glowing gold eyes. The figure lunged at them.

Two screams pierced the tranquil night.

* * *

A band of sunlight shone across the closed eyes of a certain brunette.

Kohana groaned and rolled over to free her eyes from the sunlight. The female Obelisk groaned and slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and rubbed her cobalt eyes, yawning as she did. Kohana blindly groped for her eyeglasses, found them, and put them on. As her vision cleared, Kohana saw Kagome in front of her, a big smile on her face.

"Good morning, Kohana-chan."

"Morning, Kagome-chan. Where's my sister?" Kohana asked, sleep slurring her words.

"Ayume-san had to go somewhere this morning. She told me to wake you and Judai-kun. I've tried waking Judai-kun up, but he's damn near impossible to wake up. Help me?"

"You've never had to wake Niisan before, have you?"

"Not really, why?"

Kohana grabbed the small vial of smelling salts she normally had with her. She handed the bottle to the raven-haired miko.

"Normally waking methods don't work with Niisan. The only two things that'll wake him up, other than food or a duel, are a good old-fashioned bucket of ice water or these. I suggest these though; much more fun than mentioning food or duels around him."

"You're cruel, Kohana-chan," Kagome teased.

Kohana shrugged, "Yeah, so what? He's my brother. I have a license to be cruel to him."

"Where'd you get it? A cracker jack box?"

"Probably."

And with that, Kohana got up and began to get ready.

Kagome walked to the room in which her dead-to-the-world cousin slept. The whole way she looked at the vial. Where exactly Kohana got it was a mystery to the miko. With a sigh, Kagome walked into the room and walked to the bunk where Judai was, knocked out cold. She held her breath, opened the vial, waved it twice under his nose, sealed the vial, and jumped back just seconds before Judai's eyes shot open. He jumped up and smacked his head against the bunk above his, hollered a few choice words and, head in his hands, turned to see Kagome trying to compress her laughter.

Judai opened his mouth to tell her off when the sound of laughter coming from the doorway cut him off. He looked over to see his sister laughing so hard she leaned against the doorframe for support.

"Very funny, you two."

"Sorry, Judai-kun," Kagome said, laughter trying to escape in her voice, "but you were dead to the world and we needed _some_way to wake you up."

Judai mock-glared at the two giggling females. He got out of bed and grabbed a towel.

"I'm going to take a shower."

He then stormed out of the room. Kohana looked at Kagome. The girls dissolved into laughter once again.

* * *

"I heard that they were pretty beat up-su," Sho said.

"Probably deserved it, da don!"

"Whoa, wait, back up. What happened?"

"Aniki! Don't tell me you didn't hear about it already?"

"Hear about what, Sho? I've heard nothing but my sister and cousin laughing."

"What were they laughing at?"

"My pain. I hit my head on your bunk, Sho. Happened when Kagome used those damned salts on me."

"They were trying to wake you up?"

"Yeah, now mind telling me what happened?"

"Oh, two Kessha members were attacked last night-su."

"What?"

"Yeah, they said something about a gold-eyed demon before they became unconscious-sarus."

Judai didn't say anything. His hair kept his eyes shadowed from his two friends. He'd have to ask Ayume or Kohana about this. He had a sinking feeling about who attacked the Kessha students. Truth be told, he had woke up long before Kagome used the salts. He had noticed something wet and sticky on his hands. When he looked at them, he saw blood. Horrified, Judai had gotten up and washed his hands as quickly and quietly as possible.

He resolved to not tell Ayume. She would throw him back into training again. That was _not_ something he wanted to experience again.

* * *

Ayume was heading for the white dorms. More than four days had passed and Ayume had reached a solution on how to resist the Kessha. She entered the pristine white building. Her eyes narrowed even more as she tried to see in this hellish void. The young woman finally reached the room she was looking for. Ayume opened the door and walked inside.

"You have had a little better than a week, Yuki-san. We had agreed on four days. Now, I'm afraid I can't wait for your answer. Have you decided?"

"Yes. I will join the Kessha."

Saiou smirked. "Rest assured, Yuki-san. You have made a wise decision."

He walked up to her and put his hand on her forehead. His hand glowed purple and Ayume's eyes shot open. A bright light filled the room. The light soon vanished and Ayume fell to her knees. She opened her eyes and looked at Saiou.

"Thank you, Saiou-sama. Thank you for showing me the light."

"You are welcome, Yuki-san. Now, I have a request of you. Tomorrow at lunch, I wish for you to duel against your sister. Win. Bring her into the Kessha."

Ayume bowed her head. "As you wish, Master."

* * *

"What?" Kohana hissed as soon as her brother finished.

"I think I'm responsible for those attacks. My demon blood is getting stronger, Kohana."

"I know that! You think I haven't felt it too? It's driving me crazy! Winter's approaching fast, and thank god it's the longest season. But then we've got'a deal with spring. I'm honestly surprised you haven't jumped that Asuka girl," Kohana said as she began walking around the room.

"Jump Asuka? What do you take me for? Don't you think I have more self-control than that?"

"Well, obviously you do or you would've by now. Thankfully, I have no one I feel that strongly about."

"What about Kenzan?" Judai teased.

Kohana tensed and blushed, "He's just a friend! Spring will change nothing between him and I. Besides, I'm only 12 in demon years. Hardly over a century in human years. The age difference either way you look at it is an obstacle."

"Father didn't see it a problem when he mated with Mother."

Kohana glared at her brother, "You, on the other hand, are 16 in demon years, over a century in human years. Not to mention how Asuka makes you feel whenever you're around her, or whenever you think of her. To Ayume-Anesan and me, your attraction to her is painfully obvious."

"Kohana is right, Judai. If she's so much as brought up in a conversation, one doesn't need to look very hard to see how much you want her. Kohana, let's drop the subject. I fear it might become to much for his self control to contain."

The two looked to see their older sister standing in the doorway…_in a white uniform!_

"Ayume-Anesan…you didn't…"

"I did. Rest assured, I will not be a puppet to Saiou as Asuka and Manjoume are. My demon blood defends me from that. I thought it might be useful to have a spy or two in the Kessha. However, Saiou will never trust me unless I turn someone else. Kohana, I ask you to duel me and lose. That will prove my loyalty, and secure my position, if I turn my younger sister."

Kohana mulled this over, "Fine, Ayume-Anesan. State the time and the place. Also, tell me what to expect."

"Tomorrow during lunch period, in the front of the building. As for what to expect, for the first few minutes, you will be completely under the Light's control. After a bit, your demon blood will come to the rescue and shield your conscious and allow you to regain control of your body. I will be with you throughout the entire transition. I will let no one take advantage of you, Kohana."

"Alright," Kohana said, then she looked at her brother. "Niisan…"

Judai held his hand up, "Don't worry about it. As long as I know what's going on, I won't worry too much. Besides, we're great actors, aren't we?"

"Yeah…"

"I better return to my room. I have to plan tomorrow's lesson. So, show up on time, Judai, or I will hit you."

"Roger that, sis."

Ayume left the room.

_Please forgive me, dearest little sister. Forgive me for what I am about to put you through. But you must see the Light…even if I must lie to convince you to go through with it. _

* * *

**Kagome: Oh nos! Ayume has joined the Kessha and is tricking Kohana into it! We have gotten a glimpse into these mysterious attacks on Kessha members.**

**Kohana: Could Judai's fears be true? Could he be the one attacking them? What's more, with one sister already in the Kessha, and me about to enter, will he attack us as well? And what of Asuka? Is she starting to wake up from Saiou's control? Am I speaking the truth? Is there really nothing between me and Kenzan other than friendship? **

**Kagome: Next time on "The Demon Within" : The Demon Revealed! Kohana and Asuka's Equivalent Exchange. See ya soon!**

**Kohana: Anesan…please don't do this!**


	8. Kohana and Asuka's Equivalent Exchange!

**Gomen nasai! I know its been forever since I updated this! I swear I have a good reason! I had started this chapter several months ago. In fact, it was almost finished. Then my dad's laptop committed suicide and I had no way to recover the chapter. So, I had to try to pull it up from my brain (which isn't easy, by the way). And no, I don't write my stories down on a notebook. Everything I write is spontaneous. Shocking, no?**

**Okay, I AM a teenage girl living in rural America with hardly a penny to her name. I am NOT a middle-age Japanese man living in the greatest country on the planet (no, not America. JAPAN!). So, obviously, I don't have a snowball's chance in Hell of owning Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. And even if I WAS said brilliant creator, would I honestly be here? I didn't think so. Enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

Judai lay wide-awake on his bed, staring up at the wood of the upper bunk. Something didn't feel quite right about what Ayume had said yesterday. Why would she willingly join the Kessha, even if her blood protected her? Why would she want to drag Kohana into this whole mess when she knew Kohana's heart couldn't take it? Was Ayume completely out of her mind?

A soft knock on the window caught Judai's attention. He looked to see Kohana at the window. Judai opened it and the younger brunette slipped through the window and landed quietly on the floor. She sat down pretzel style and Judai soon joined her.

"Niisan, I'm a little nervous about today's duel."

"So am I. Don't push yourself too hard, Hana. We both know your heart can't take it."

Kohana didn't say a thing. After the siblings' last encounter with Orpheus before Duel Academy, Kohana's heart had weakened considerably. They thought it had something to do with the nasty trick Orpheus had pulled. There was nothing that could be done, so they had simply left it be.

"Niisan, do you think I will fail?"

"What?"

"Do you think I will fail to regain control of myself?"

"No! And don't you ever think that, Kohana."

Kohana let out a soft laugh. "I'm not sure if I will, Niisan. If I don't, and I start hurting people like Tenjoin-san and Manjoume-kun, please stop me. I don't care how, kill me if you have to, but don't let me become some entity's slave."

Kohana's word felt like a kick in the gut. Judai remained silent, but crawled over to the young Obelisk and hugged her. The poor girl was now trying desperately to stay quiet while sobbing. She was scared. And if she was, so was he.

* * *

The next day, Ayume didn't go to receive orders from Saiou. No, she already had a plan of how to beat her darling little sister.

She walked down the halls of the school and looked around. It was mostly white, but stray dots of yellow, red, and a few blue shied from her approach. Ayume wouldn't kid herself; she wasn't going to be Kohana's 'savior' by bringing her into the Light. Ayume could never handle that job. Only one person could ever hope to take that role on, but he was would probably hate her once the deed was done.

Even Kohana would despise herself for the events that would soon transpire, but it didn't matter. The Light needed servants and Kohana fit the bill.

* * *

_Nothing makes sense! The time when the three of us are weakest occur at different times. My period of weakness is during the waning half moon, Kohana's is the waxing crescent, and Ayume's is the new moon. Wait, wasn't there a new moon last night?_

Judai's eyes widened.

"Then that means…" He shot up and left the room in a hurry.

_I have to warn Kohana! Ayume isn't herself!_

* * *

Kohana looked at her watch. It was almost 11:30; where was Ayume?

"There you are, Kohana. Are you ready?"

Kohana yelped and whipped around. As she readjusted her glasses on her face, she saw her sister standing there, as calm and collected as ever. Kohana let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding and activated her disk.

"Oh, I'm ready. Question is, are you?"

Ayume laughed as the girls took their places, "You and Judai are so alike. Running off your mouths at every opportunity. It's amazing you don't have more enemies."

"Well, when you have enemies in your family, who needs the unrelated ones? But enough talk, let's start this thing!"

Ayume smirked and drew a card as she replied, "As you command, little sister."

Kohana's end had begun.

* * *

Judai ran to a huge crowd. He began to push and shove his way though until he reached the edge of the circle.

"Aniki! You're here!"

Judai looked over to see Sho and Kenzan coming towards him. The smaller Ra's eyes were huge with worry and even Kenzan seemed a little nervous. The Osiris's eyes narrowed.

"What's going on?"

"See for yourself!"

Judai looked at the duel and his gasped.

"I activate White Lightning Storm! This allows me to select one of your defense monsters and switch it to attack mode. Then I can destroy it if I discard one card. The attack points of the destroyed monster then get subtracted from your Life Points."

Kohana gasped. She only had Divine Dragon Ragnarok on the field, and no ways to protect it. She only had 500 LP left, her dragon had 1500.

"I…lost…"

Bolts of lightning struck all around the Obelisk. She screamed and covered her face with her arms. The lightning soon hit its target and the monster dispersed. The holograms vanished and Kohana collapsed. As she fell, she whispered, "Anesan…why are you doing this?"

"NO!" Judai shouted as he ran out to her. Ayume walked over to her younger siblings.

"Leave her be, little brother. She's been saved by the Light."

"Judai, please. Let go of me," Kohana said weakly.

Judai fell back and Ayume put a white coat over the younger female's shoulders.

"Ko…hana?"

Ayume helped the newly converted Kessha member to her feet.

"Please, Judai. I don't want to see you again unless you've seen the Light," Kohana whispered softly, her bangs obscuring her eyes as she looked at the ground.

"But Hana-"

"But nothing! Just leave me alone Judai!"

Ayume lead the drained girl away, leaving a startled Judai behind. Kenzan and Sho rushed over to their friend.

"Aniki?"

"Kohana…no…not my…" Judai closed his eyes and smashed his fist into the ground. The two Ras jumped back in surprise.

"Damn you, Saiou. DAMN YOU!"

Up in the sky, thunder rumbled.

* * *

Asuka looked out over the ocean. Lighting flashed in the distance, signifying yet another storm heading towards the school. Duel Academia had been plagued with multiple storms lately. She ball up a white-gloved hand into a fist as another chilly breeze passed by her.

_"A life for a life. The demands are met. On my order may Tenjoin Asuka be free!"_

A large bolt of lighting strike the ocean and Asuka felt a blinding pain rip through her mind. She held her head in her hand and collapsed to her knees. Then, just as soon as the pain started, it stopped, and Asuka fell to the ground in a dead faint.

* * *

Now Judai never saw much point in sulking. The only time he had ever really done so for longer than ten minutes was after his lost to Edo made him temporarily lose the ability to see his cards. Which, when you're a duelist and your world revolves around the game, is pretty traumatic. Now both of his sisters were some evil entity's servants! Plus Kohana used his given name! She almost never did that! It was always 'Niisan' or 'Oniisan' or even the occasional 'Baka!' when he did something stupid.

…So why was he out in the woods in the middle of a storm? That's right; he was restless and sulking. Never a good combination.

A flash of lighting illuminated the woods and something caught Judai's eye. He went to investigate and found Asuka, unconscious and bleeding from a slight cut on her forehead. Picking her up bridal style (and maintaining control, thank you very much!) Judai rushed back to the Osiris dorms.

* * *

The first thing Sho did when Judai burst through the door was scream. Then Kenzan gave him a good punch in the shoulder to shut him up. The next thing Sho did when he noticed who had entered the room was run up to greet him. When he saw Asuka, Sho nearly had a heart attack.

…Well? Wouldn't you panic if your best friend brought in a former brainwashed friend?

Judai laid Asuka down on his bed, and covered her with the blanket.

"Aniki!? What's going on? Why's Asuka with you? What happened to her?"

"In order, I found Asuka unconscious in the woods, I refuse to leave her out in the storm, and I have absolutely no idea."

Sho remained quiet and blinked. Then…"Oh…"

By the time the whole conversation had finished, Judai had already cleaned the cut and cover it with a bandage. Thankfully it was nothing too major and she didn't smell like someone attacked her, so Judai breathed easy there. If someone had even dared to hurt his precious Asuka, they wouldn't live to tell the tale.

So, Judai sat there, watching as Asuka slept. At first, both Sho and Kenzan had been a little freaked out by Judai's behavior. Kenzan had even made a comment about how it reminded him of how his dog had acted when his sister was sick. Not the Judai cared or anything, right now, all he cared about was Asuka. He was done trying to deny how he felt about the blonde Obelisk.

Ever since that duel they had had back in first year, Judai had fallen in love with his best (and only, if you want to get down right technical) female friend. He nearly killed Ayanokouji when the jerk had challenged him to a duel with Asuka's hand in marriage as the prize. It had taken all he had to restrain himself and pretend like he didn't know what a fiancé was. He didn't want Asuka to feel obligated to him.

A slight moan snapped Judai out of his thoughts. Asuka slowly opened her eyes and sat up.

"Where am I?" She asked sleepily as she rubbed her eyes. Looking around, she noticed Judai.

"Judai, what's going on?"

"I found you alone and bleeding in the forest. I brought you back here. Hope you don't mind, but I'm not really allowed within five feet of the Obelisk Dorms now."

Asuka let out a soft "Oh," and looked down. After a moment of silence, Asuka stood up.

"I better get going. Manjoume-san and the others might start worrying."

Judai's face fell. She was still in the Kessha?

"Asuka, wait."

The blonde woman stopped and didn't look back.

"Asuka, why are you still obligated to the Kessha?"

"I'm not obligated, Judai," she said softly, "Defeat me in a duel, and then we'll talk."

She looked back at Judai and a small smile graced her features.

"Smile more often, Asuka. You look really cute when you smile."

A faint blush settled in Asuka's cheeks. "I'll keep that in mind, Judai. Good bye."

"No, Asuka, not good bye. Just, until we meet again."

Asuka didn't look at Judai, so he couldn't see the smile on her face.

"Yes. Until we meet again."

And then she was gone.

Deep in his heart, Judai felt his demon nature roar.

* * *

**Kagome: Next time on 'The Demon Within', something's not quite right with Kohana. Could it have something to do with her frail heart? What was the trick Orpheus pulled on them before the Academia? What will Judai-kun do? Asuka is technically free, but Saiou still has a hold on her. Who did try to free her anyway?**

**Judai: Focus, Kagome-chan!**

**Kagome: Sorry. Asuka said that he need to beat her in a duel. Could that be the key? Next time, 'Heart of Ice: Come Back To Us, Asuka!' See you then!**


End file.
